Red Claw
Red Claw, voiced by Pete Sepenuk, is a character in the [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_%28TV_Series%29 Land Before Time TV series.] He is not evil but just a Tyrannosaurus Rex,[1] one of many creatures in the series referred to as a "Sharptooth" by the characters. He serves as the main antagonist in the show. Red Claw is identifiable by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. He has two raptor minions named Screech and Thud, who's species are nicknamed "Fast Biters". According to Chomper and Ruby, Red Claw is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth of all. Cultural Influence RedClaw Has Not Gotten Much Merchandise like the LBT characters but he has one merchandise in LBT Bord Game called:Escape From Red Claw! Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film. Some even say he might be the original sharptooth himself, or one of the many Tyrannosaurus that were defeated by Littlefoot and his friends throughout the film series, or even the Original Sharptooth's brother. His injured claw, which gives him his name, supports this theory, as many of the T-rexes defeated by the Gang fell off a cliff, making such an injury very likely assuming survival. There is some evidence supporting this claim, as both Red Claw and the original sharptooth both have injured eyes and are especially feared for their kind. And as mentioned above, if he really is the original Sharptooth, Red Claw may have gotten his namesake feature when Littlefoot and his friends pushed a boulder on him in the first movie. Red Claw and his minions are also noted for separating Chomper and Ruby from their families, similarly to how the original Sharptooth orphaned Littlefoot. Red Claw's right eye may be a result of the thorn striking it (as thorns can be poisonous), and if he also was the Meanest Sharptooth, his scar may have been from falling off a cliff in Secret of the Saurus Rock. This is unlikely however, because the original Sharptooth sank into the deep end of the pond that Littlefoot and his friends pushed him into during the first film. Because he was most likely unconscious, he could not have swam to the surface; also in The Land Before Time Universe, sharpteeth aren't considered to be good swimmers let alone the Tyrannosaurids. There is also the explanation between both characters having different coloration (both body coating and eyes) as within The Land Before Time universe most male Tyrannosaurus are a dark okra green, but it's possible that Red-Claw could be a Tarbosaurus which is closely related to Tyrannosaurus and is also dubbed as Tyrannosaurus. Better for it's uncanny comparison. It is possible, though, that Red Claw might instead be the Sharptooth from the film The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. This Sharptooth falls over a cliff after being hit by a log thrown by Mr. Thicknose. It might have survived, but with the a large scar that Red Claw has. This Sharptooth is also of more comparable colouring to Red Claw. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Monsters